Conventionally, a girdle is known as one of a garment with a crotch part which beautifully corrects and shapes mainly a lower body such as an abdomen, a buttock, and a thigh. The girdle includes a long type with long leg parts and a short type with short leg parts. Such a girdle is normally configured by a front body which covers the abdomen, a back body which covers the buttock, left and right leg parts which cover the thigh, and a crotch section, using a stretchable knitting fabric such as a power net, a satin net, and a two-way tricot. An on-stretchable abdominal patch is arranged at a middle on a front surface of the front body to press down the bulging of the abdomen, and a liner is arranged diagonally upward from the vicinity of the back center part of the lower part of the buttock towards a side to lift up the hip from a lower side thereby shaping a balanced beautiful lower body (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3101799.
However, the girdle of Patent Document 1 involves sewing tasks of each site such as sewing of the front body and the abdominal patch, sewing of the back body and the liner, sewing of the front body and the back body, sewing of the inner edge and the outer edge of the left and right leg parts, and sewing of a godet cloth connecting the front body and the back body, which takes great amount of time and trouble, and thus the production is extremely inefficient and the cost is high. The girdle formed by sewing also has problems in that the wearing pressure is high and thus the feeling when wearing is not satisfactory compared to when the girdle parts are joined with an adhesive and the like.
In particular, at the crotch section, a front end 32a of a patch 32 is sewn to a front body 22 and a back end 32b of the patch 32 is sewn to a back body 23 on a crotch part cloth 31 so as to be substantially linear in .a width direction respectively, and side edges 32c, 32d of the patch 32 are sewn to left and right crotch side parts 35a, 35b of the crotch part cloth 31, as shown in FIG. 1. The sewing line thus projects to a skin contacting surface, whereby an uncomfortable feeling may be felt when worn or a skin disorder may occur, and in addition, the crotch section becomes thick as it is in two layers of the crotch part cloth 31 and the patch 32 and thus the relevant portion appears on the surface when an outer clothing is worn, and the outer appearance becomes improper.
The present invention has been researched and developed in view of solving the above problems, and aims to provide a garment with a crotch part which does not have a pulling feeling or a tightening feeling from sewing, which wearing pressure when worn is controlled so as to be comfortable to wear, which crotch section is thinned so as not to be stuffy, which does not affect the outer clothing and is fashionable and elegant, and which is suited for mass production and can be supplied inexpensively; and a method of making the same.